Scars and Stripes
by No Fate 1990
Summary: There is only so much that Sarah can handle and bear especially it concerns losing someone close to her.
1. Sorrow

Date: 4-28-2017

Solemn, Derek enters the chess room where Kyle and me are playing chess. He has been serving as our messenger. By his facial expression, I know he bears bad news. "Another

young soul, a resistance fighter has died in battle. His name was Paul Brian Nelson" Derek announces to us. Kyle and I hosted a boot camp for teenagers a long time ago. These

orphans were resistance fighters in training. Unlike his peers, Paul was a hard worker. I was very proud of him and those who followed right behind him. After boot camp, they

joined John's army in which I found hard to handle sometimes. Apart of myself didn't agree with John for putting these young kids in harm's way. Anyhow, tears express what I

can't say out loud in the present time. Kyle, my husband of eight years, just holds me tight.


	2. Holding onto The Hope of Sunshine

Date: Still 4-28-2017

Kyle's encouraging words weren't enough to calm me down. Angry, I storm into John's private study room. He is discussing war plans with Cameron. He notices me and

dismisses Cameron from the room. "Paul was like a son to me. Now he is dead and it is all your fault! How many more people will die on your behalf?" I shout at him. "I never

wanted this war. People make their own destiny and fate. Would you prefer I spare their lives instead of mine?" John responds. Tenderly, I touch his check and stroke his hair.

This is my way of saying I love John and I can't live without him. "I have two small visitors for you" standing in the doorway, Cameron informs us. Joyfully, my little angels

whose names are Kitty (age 8) and Chance (age 6) run into my arms. They transform my frown into a smile.


	3. Even Now You Try To Save Me

Date: 4-29-2017

Underneath the stars and stripes

Those great big kind eyes of yours pull me right in

Temporary describes this depressing feeling of being unworthy

Even now you try to save me and vice versa

Rust turns into gold eventually

Underneath the scars and stripes

Such rare precious beauty

Those little silly things that you do

Even now you try to save me and vice versa

Please stay in my life forever


	4. Running To Catch My Breath

Date: 4-30-2017

Running to catch my breath, I cheat death again.

All the faith that you have in me never goes to waste.

I am in no haste to disappear so please hold back the rain.

Sometimes the pain of everyday hurts nearly as much as

childbirth, but I will not give up that easily. Running to

catch my breath, I cheat death again. I get a chance

to taste the fruit of my labor.


	5. Our Small Bump In The Road

Date: 5-1-2017

Such a big jump

Our small bump in the road

Roast cooking in the oven

Rolling deep in memories

You and I relive the best and worst of times

Always rewriting history

Our story is only just beginning


	6. Scars Tell No Lies

Date: 5-2-2017

Accidently, Kyle walks on me getting dressed in our bedroom. I have just finished with taking a

shower. "I apologize for bothering you" he apologizes. His eyes stay glued to my body in which

bears numerous scars. I have endured and survived many trials during my lifetime. My scars tell no

lies. Kyle touches and kisses them. He appreciates all of the sacrifices that I have made over the

years. We join Kitty and Chance for some much needed family fun time.


	7. Echoes of My Existence and Legacy

Date: Still 5-2-2017

Heaven's blessings

Echoes of my existence and legacy

A heart of my soul

Real true love and compassion

This silly family of mine

Infinite sweet bliss

Many building blocks of matter

Echoes of my existence and legacy


	8. A Taste of Honey

Date: 5-3-2017

Song-Honey by Hole (Courtney Love and her band)

 _Anguish and misery fall here like a dead star and everything you ever said now tears me all apart_

Sarah: You crawl back into your cave, the grave. Trust and believe whatever you crave the most. Your beating heart, your last goodbye wave is a  
dream that I can't conceive. Wander yonder please while I absorb your afterglow. Our lost shadows, vincible blueprints, I ponder upon these things daily. Sweet silly nothingness describes our once magical spark.

 _He goes down, down to his bitter end, he knows now, now its the gutter, he goes down, down to his bitter end, he knows now, now you can't torture him_

Kyle: An oblivious blind spot, my bubbly friendly personality. Babbling on for no apparent good reason, essential food for my soul. Random wise sayings, obvious warning signs, bad apple seeds. Lingering purple haze, incomplete puzzle, very little drizzle. Imaginary twilight, one night without chaos. Nonesuch excuses, easy quick exit strategies. Double take, a double whammy. My distorted reality, oblivious blind spot. Necessary hope and faith, downward spiral.

 _Pray for the rain, oh, are you up there? do you listen? its the terror and the pain and I just wait for you to have risen_

Derek: Your stone cold body, elegantly designed hardcover. A comatose being, smelly raw meat. This once loud drumbeat, ominous dying heartbeat. Nightly merry-go-round, echoes of what will transpire up above and underground. Silence, the unspeakable big It. Obvious grief, painful long pause. Laid to rest at last, a beautiful corpse bride, your dead body.

 _He goes down down to his only friend, he knows now now that you love him, he goes down down to his bitter end, he knows now now you can't touch him_

John: Fading in and out of the spotlight until we perish. Now is the perfect time to go ahead and embrace the night. Our new normal is chaos, a huge heat wave. Right on cue, everything blows up into flames. Mind games that people play hurt more than their actual words. A different kind of solace, love is dead. Until we perish, nevermind me please. Amazing grace, infinite breathing space. Visions of an underground abyss, enchanted magical kingdom.

 _I hold onto you like the death of an angel and I hold onto you with all the life that's in me, why was I not good enough to save you from destruction and your end and my beginning oh they need no introduction_

James: Kind, your heart is as big as an orange. Back to ashes and dust, your faith and trust in everything returns. Isn't it strange how conflict develops quickly over time? How can you manage both a beautiful smile and such fragile strength? A call to elsewhere, somewhere I can't go with you. A call to elsewhere, the courage to run and break free from the past, your wanderlust. Locked up in a cage, you make less noise here. Slowly, you begin to feel better and turn the page. You maybe lost inside, but you will find your purpose again eventually.

 _He goes down down to his only friend, he knows now now that you love him, he goes down down to his bitter end, he knows now now you can't touch him_

Sarah: Its over so there is nothing left for me to do. Sorrow threatens to steal the sun from the sky. I put my face in my hands. Sorrow crawls from underneath the rocky surface. Now I embark on a steady slow decline. Only a peaceful deep sleep can make me feel better. Whatever happens, just know its all my fault and not yours. Ode to honesty. Because of my lack thereof, bad luck follows me. Letting you down has become a habit, even if I try to hop away like a rabbit. Enjoy the fireworks and waterfalls, dovelike brown eyes.

 _Sweet as honey, I'll live forever pure as first love just come home I hold onto you like the death of an angel and I hold onto you with all the life that's in me_

John: The path that I have chosen for myself won't get any better or easier. Death, come quickly like a thief in the night. I am ready to jump  
and die. I am ready to embrace that bright white light. Torn asunder, I surrender. My dreams were never meant to be born. I am ready to jump and die. Don't try to stop me. Would you cry over the fact that you never had a chance to say goodbye?

 _And I hold onto you like the death of an angel and I hold onto you with all the hope I have left and I hold onto you_

Kitty: Dark blue pink lines, a march of dimes. Nonesuch innocence, genesis, life growing inside the womb. Even now, thy will be done. Even now, hearts in the shape of balloons still depart for the sky. Kryptonite is fear is cancer. Now and again, there is a desire to start over. I hold onto hope like a jump rope. Gold can't compare to this precious gift of being called God's child. Hover high above me, love. Tender mercies follow me everywhere.

 _Watch the death of an angel and I hold onto you until the light pours like honey_

Chance: Staying Plugged in, time is a passing ghost. A second home away from home, your quiet sanctuary. Essential unified body of Christ, sights and sounds of utopia. Telecommunications, easily repairable broken bridges. Random flat music notes, dancing on nine inch nails. A shakable faith, yesterday's death and rebirth. Echoes of hope, a purple heart. Raspberry wine, tangled scarlet threads, hollow eerie good and bad news.


	9. Reboot and start over again

Date: 5-4-2017

Scenario: Cameron's breakdown

Place: Kitty's room

Cameron (brushing Kitty's hair): Kit, you have pretty hair

Kitty: Thanks, Cammie

Cameron (malfunctioning, she pulls tightly on kitty's hair): I want your hair

Kitty (screaming): AHA..

Sarah (running into the room): What the hell?!

Kitty (crying, she embraces Sarah): Mommy, Cammie tried to hurt me

Sarah (rubbing Kitty's back): OH, my poor baby!

Cameron (charging after Sarah and Kitty): You must die

Sarah: Kill Me First!

Kitty (frightened): Mommy..

Sarah (to kitty): I will protect you

John (running into the room): What the hell?!

Cameron (charging after John): John Connor Must Die

Sarah and Kitty: JOHN!

John (attempting to fix Cameron's chip): Nobody is going to die today


	10. Unbelievable

Date: Still 5-4-2017

Place: A conference room

Discussion Topic: What do with Cameron?

Kitty: Daddy, Cammie tried to hurt me

Kyle Really?

Kitty: Yes

Derek (pure disgust): Unbelievable!

Kyle: What shall we do with Cameron?

Derek: It needs to be put down

John: Derek, Cameron is not an animal

Derek: It is acting like an animal

Cameron: I am better now. My chip has been fixed.

Sarah: You almost killed my children. I don't trust you.

Cameron: But I am better now


	11. Natural Beautiful Disaster

Date: 5-5-2017

A natural beautiful disaster

My hideous monster

Bleeding out from within

Every white lie

Reaching up for air

Our long unspoken goodbye

Swimming upstream

Endless sweet dream of mine


	12. Inevitable Messy Collision

Date: 5-6-2017

Such disgrace

Monsterous huge tidal wave

An inevitable messy collision

She said versus he said

Hope becoming despair

Endless pain and drama

An inevitable messy collision


	13. The Greeneyed Monster, The Dove, & Ocean

Date: 5-6-2017

Scene 1: Cameron's bedroom

Cameron (half asleep, she stirs in bed): John..

Derek (pretending to be John, he takes the chip out of Cameron's head): Yes here I am

Cameron (shutting down): Something is wrong with me. I am losing power.

(Unnoticeably, Derek carries Cameron out of the room. He throws her into a nearby pool. He is happy to be rid of her for good.)

Scene 2: A conference room

John: Today doesn't feel quite right

Derek: The machine isn't wandering around

John: What did you do to her?

Derek: Why does it matter?

John: Don't play dumb with me

Derek: I am your uncle. Watch your tone of voice.

(John discovers Cameron's chip in Derek's pocket. That makes John blow up big time. He attacks Derek verbally and physically. Kyle and Sarah try to separate them.)


	14. Hello From The Other Side

Date: 5-7-2017

Waterfalls

Infinite numerous tears

Still she rises above the ashes

Holding in her last breath

I witness her evolve over the years

Pushing through the pain

Unique describes her childlike faith

Such a long flight

Hello from the other side


	15. Elsewhere's Solace

Date: 5-8-2017

Elsewhere's solace, a time to be full of grace and mercy. Love is neither real or true until we forgive

each other. I pull you from over the edge and vice versa.


	16. A Big Long Slow Cool Down

Date: 5-9-2017

"You are a free man" I announce to Derek. "It's about time" Derek smirks exiting his jail cell.

"John gave me permission to set you free. He has forgiven you for almost killing Cameron" I

share with him. "I thank you for coming, but I expected John or Kyle" Derek responds. "Kyle

and John are slowly coming around. They need time and space" I assume. "Kyle's birthday

is May Eleventh. A party will bring us all together" Derek insists. "I am planning a surprise

birthday party for Kyle. I may need your help" I offer.


	17. Visible Gradual Changes

Date: 5-10-2017

Visible gradual changes

A return back to normal

Next to nothing new

It is your fate and freewill

Leaning on me for support

Let love all the way in

A determination to move forward strengthens our bond


	18. Elation

Date: 5-11-2017

After running many errands, Kyle and I return home at last. I use a blindfold to cover Kyle's pretty

blue eyes. He is wearing a blindfold because I have a big surprise for him. He doesn't know that

Derek, John, and I have thrown him a forty third birthday party. Holding hands, we enter our

dark house. Derek, John, Cameron, Kitty, and Chance shout out "Happy Birthday!". We shower

Kyle with love and gifts for the rest of the night.


	19. Never Enough Thank Yous or I love Yous

Date: Still 5-11-2017-after the party

Gently, Kyle lays me down on the bed. He gets on top of me. His body heat warms my cold body. I

am expecting a kiss or something else. "There will never be enough thank yous or I love yous to

express how I feel about you" Kyle teases. "I am nine years older than you. I surely rocked

the cradle" I joke around with him. "Let's do it" he pressures me. I explore his anatomy and

vice versa.


	20. Vanilla Chocolate Skies

Date: 5-12-2017

Vanilla chocolate skies

A bunch of different mixed emotions

Constant circular motion

All the words I never said

Navy blue ocean waves

Timeless memories


	21. Your Private Secret Sanctuary

Date: 5-13-2017

Minor stress and anxiety

A tightly closed red door

Your private secret sanctuary

Echoes of your real true self

Love stuck in the crossfire

Love hanging on a cross


	22. Ocean Blue Hope

Date: 5-14-2017 (Still In Sarah's p.o.v)

Ringing off the hook, the phone wakes me up. Today, among all days, I receive bad news from the

doctor. My cancer has returned. This is not my first battle with Lymphoma. I had Lymphoma when

I was pregnant with Kitty eight years ago. My cancer and pregnancy took a toll on my marriage.

Hope mended our broken relationship. It is a miracle that I can celebrate Mothers' Day with my

family today. My dear sweet husband Kyle offers me presents and breakfast in bed. "Why are you

crying?" Kyle asks touching my cheek. "My cancer has returned" I sob heavily. "You have my

support" Kyle promises. The phone rings again and I am hesitant to answer it. My doctor bears

exciting good news. He has made a mistake. I don't have cancer at all. Kyle and I breathe

a huge sigh of relief. My family showers me with love for the reminder of the day.


	23. Understanding Us

Date: 5-15-2017

Hold my hand if you feel lonely inside

Understanding Us, I finally know where we stand

Now or tomorrow, we will be gone with the wind


	24. The Gift of Life, Love, and Laughter

Date: 5-16-2017

Holding out for daybreak

One huge diamond in the rough

The gift of life, love, and Laughter strengthens our bond over time


	25. Enigma

Date: 5-17-2017

Solemn, Kyle plays around with his food. Usually, he eats everything that I cook for him. Kitty and

Chance can sense that something is wrong. "You are awfully quiet this morning" I bring to my

husband's attention. "A war is coming. John needs my service. He wants me to join his army.

I told him that I would think about it" He admits. The children start crying. I have Derek to

escort them out of the dining room. "I need you more" I stress on the verge of tears. Lately, I have

been feeling unwell. I think I am pregnant again. I haven't taken a pregnancy test yet" I admit. "I can

stay home if you want me to" Kyle insists. Kyle is kind enough to put his plans on hold for

me. We visit a local grocery store where I buy a pregnancy test. Our hearts break a little over the

negative test results. Apart of ourselves rejoice over the fact it is a false alarm.


	26. Raging Wildfire

Date: 5-18-2017

Same old disarray

A raging wildfire

World of hurt and pain

His piercing bloodshot eyes

Impending signs of the apocalypse

Such wasted innocence

Passing through like smoke

Enigma

Really big bombshells

A raging wildfire

These war of words


	27. A Revolution and Revelation of The Heart

Kyle's p.o.v

A revolution and revelation of the heart, my turning point. Back and forth between home and the

battlefield, I lack a sense of normalcy. Everyday is a struggle, but still a miracle.


	28. Take Today As It Comes

Sarah's p.o.v

Like a stroll through the park

I take today as it comes

Like a warm cool breeze

You take today as it comes


	29. I love you very much

Kyle's p.o.v

"Thanks for coming to the park with me" Sarah expressions with much gratitude. "My physical

therapist said walking the trail will be good for my rehabilitation" I recall. "I love you very much.

I don't want to lose you again" choked up, she admits. "You are stuck with me for all of eternity"

I promise squeezing her hand.


	30. My Crazy Circus

Sarah's p.o.v

My crazy circus

Another round of she said versus he said

Laid to rest underneath the moon and stars

Love ends all wars

I desire to protect the weak, helpless, and young

Forever drifts slowly pass me

Even if life is not a fairytale, I will stay strong and enjoy everyday

All eyes are on me as if I am a ringmaster

Random monsters, disguised as humans, disappear at dawn's first early light

Tears threaten to breakthrough my tough exterior, but I refuse to go down that deep dark rabbit hole again


	31. Essential Enchanting Stars and Stripes

Kyle's p.o.v

Still lost at sea

A bunch of crimson tears

These essential enchanting stars and stripes

Unraveling untold stories of heroism

Random acts of kindness

Dwindling hope

A song for a heart so big that God wouldn't let it live

Your will to survive and thrive


	32. The Life, Heart, and Soul of Me

Sarah's p.o.v

Adrift and at peace elsewhere

you are the life, heart, and soul of me


	33. Justified Judgemental James

James Ellison's p.o.v

An angry driver has just called me an asshole. Needing to blow off steam, I visit the park. I spot

Sarah and her children in the playground area. I sit right next to Sarah on the bench. "I hate

people especially your kind" I vent. "What do you mean by my kind?" She demands. "The

mentally unstable insane kind" I argue. "I thought you were a Christian. You almost won

me over. Something is seriously wrong if the devil has gotten ahold of you " she whispers.

I am shocked Sarah hasn't threaten to kill me yet.


	34. We were best friends once

James' p.o.v

Before my faith was put to the ultimate test

Everyday was as delicate as a newborn baby

The timeclock inside your mind didn't matter

We were best friends once

Even now I will remember and cherish this fact


	35. Instant Flames and Fireworks

Date: 7-4-2017

Sarah's p.o.v

Instant flames and fireworks

Random different emotions

Indigo blue fumes

Sacred memorabilia

A bunch of Forget Me Nots

Names worth remembering

Dancing the night away


	36. Give Me Love and Sugar

Date: Still 7-4-2017

Sarah's p.o.v

Thriving in ecstasy, Kyle and I bang each other in the early hours of the morning. Our lovemaking

leads to the bathroom where we take a hot shower together. I almost forget to cook breakfast.

Today is extra special because we are celebrating our eighth wedding anniversary. I remember

I had Lymphoma and I was four months pregnant with Kitty on our wedding day eight years ago.

Today my cancer is in remission and our little princess is thriving. "I love you" Kyle confesses

breaking me away from my thoughts. "I love you too" I smile wholeheartedly. Quickly, we put on

clothes and race each other downstairs. As usual, Kyle loves the food that I cook for him.


	37. Rusty Cinder Blocks

Sarah's p.o.v

Rusty cinder blocks

One thousand untold tales of Old Faithful

Daily constant reminders of your love for me

Endless compassion and affection

Medicine for my broken heart

Oceans of happy thoughts and memories

Rusty cinder blocks

Your songs and funny jokes that you share with me


	38. It is okay to feel pain and defeat

Sarah's p.o.v

It is okay to feel pain and defeat. My faith is one heartbeat away from becoming a reality. You

love to see me smile, therefore I go the extra mile.


	39. My Mom, Real Dad, and Father Figure

John's p.o.v

Derek enters my private study room without an invitation. "Hello Derek" I acknowledge my uncle

who appears uncertain about something. "John, I thank you for giving me a gift on Father's Day.

I assume we are still cool" he elaborates. "Yeah, we are cool" I assure Derek. "I love you. You are

like a son to me" he admits. I am almost on the brink of tears. Cameron and Derek miss each other

by a few seconds. "You are crying. Why are you hurting?" Cameron points out. "I am crying happy

tears. I am not in pain" I correct her. "Thank you for explaining" she states. "You are welcome" I

smirk. I share my future war plans with Cameron and she provides feedback. Later on, I pay a

visit to my parents and younger siblings.


	40. Even if the worst is over, still hold on

Sarah's p.o.v

John joins me outside on the patio. We observe Kyle play with Kitty and Chance in the backyard.

John and I agree that Kyle is a great dad. Kyle doesn't care if he kisses me in front of our children.

Our public display of affection doesn't bother them at all. They like seeing us getting along for once.


	41. Saints, Sinners, and Lunatics

Sarah's p.o.v

Underneath the shadow of the cross,

I experience a crisis of faith. I don't

believe in the luck of the Irish anymore.

All these saints, sinners, and lunatics

surrounding me say the fastest way

to heaven is through bloodshed.


	42. She Makes You Want To Be A better Person

Sarah's p.o.v

Hungry, Kitty runs into the kitchen. Kyle follows closely behind her. He had supervised Kitty riding

her bike around the neighborhood. "Kitty Riley Hope Reese! There is no running in the kitchen!" I

reprimand my daughter. "I am sorry, mommy" she apologizes. "I accept your apology. All is forgiven"

I assure her with a hug. "Is dinner done yet?" Kyle wonders. "Almost" I laugh. "You are so good with

Kitty. She makes you want to be a better person" he whispers.


	43. Year of The Phoenix, Lioness, and Horse

Sarah's p.o.v

Rising up with the crimson sun

Year of the phoenix, lioness, and horse

A personal metamorphosis

Nearing the end of an enchanting fairytale story

Exhale and inhale my love like oxygen


	44. Easy Target and Prey

Sarah's p.o.v

Torn asunder, he was born this way.

He is such an easy target and prey.

I wish he can say what he is thinking

about.


	45. The Sweetest Cutest Little Prince

Still in Sarah's p.o.v

The night is not beautiful especially for bad dreams. Carrying his teddy bear, Chance crawls into my

bed. "Mommy, I can't sleep" he complains. "You must've had a nightmare again" I conclude. Hand in

hand, I accompany Chance back to his room. We don't disturb Kyle and the others from sleeping.

"Mommy, there are monsters in my closet. There are monsters underneath my bed" Chance points

out. I select a book, "The Little Prince" off his book shelf. "I can read you a bedtime story" I offer.

"Yay!" excited, Chance shouts jumping up and down. He listens long and closely as I read to him.

"You are the sweet cutest little prince that I ever seen" I tease him. He falls asleep knowing that

I love him. He has Down Syndrome, but that doesn't change anything.


	46. In the shadow of the sun and moon

Safe in the shadow of the sun and moon,

he hangs on a wooden cross. He bleeds

crimson before me. Although he is as

fragile as a newborn baby, his smile is

flawless. He is a rainbow, a star shining brightly

in his own right. Safe in the shadow of the sun and moon,

he transforms into a ghost. The outside world

will never know his name. The outside world will

never know how truly empty and lonely he feels on the inside.

I care enough to ride out the next tide with him. My love for him

runs skin deep. I kiss him and cradle him to back sleep.

Safe in the shadow of the sun and moon, there goes the

soundtrack of our lives.


	47. Calming Breeze

Still Sarah's p.o.v

A calming breeze

This enchanting Golden Age

My saving grace

One unforgettable pretty smile

Slipping right pass me

This precious fragile angel child

A ghost lost in time

Your only hope for survival


	48. Unafraid, unshakeable, and Unbreakable

I am unafraid, unshakeable, and unbreakable.

Whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger

and wiser.


	49. Patience and Endurance

**Time Period: A Flashback-A Month Before Kitty's birth**

Date: November of 2009

Place: Kitty's nursery

Action: Heavily pregnant, Sarah is in a nesting mood. She is making sure everything is ready for Kitty's arrival.

Kyle (entering the nursery): What are you doing?

Sarah (stressed): I am in a nesting mood. I want to make sure everything is ready for Kitty's arrival. She can come at any moment.

Kyle (helps Sarah into a rocking chair): You need to relax. The baby is not due for another six weeks.

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): Sometimes babies can come early. John almost did.

Kyle: I doubt we will have a Thanksgiving Day baby. I am holding out for a December baby.

Sarah: We might have a Christmas baby

Kyle (with a smirk): Sure

Sarah (choked up): All I want is a healthy baby and minimal stress

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (experiencing false labor): I think it is time

Kyle (worried): Its time? I never knew I had that kind of power

Sarah (calming down): I am sorry. It was a false alarm.

Kyle (relieved): Thank God

 **Time Period: A Flashback-A Month Before Chance's birth**

Date: October of 2011

Action: A solemn Sarah sits in the front porch swing. John joins her outside soon enough.

John: You are great with child. You should be happy because you are about to bring another life into the world.

Sarah (choked up): The baby has Down Syndrome. What kind of life will he have?

John: The baby will be loved. If you can deal with me then you can handle his special needs.

Sarah: The irony of agony is self-sacrifice, learning to take a risk. 

* * *

**Time Period: The Present Reality**

Date: 8-4-2017

Situation: They thought they destroyed Skynet. Skynet fooled them all.

Place: A Control Room

Cameron (uses a tracking system to locate Skynet): I have located Skynet. We are not out the woods yet.

Sarah (feeling defeated): I guess I didn't stop it after all. I am such a failure. I want the world to be a peaceful safe place for my children.

Kyle (touching Sarah's cheek): Don't be so hard on yourself

Sarah (choked up): What if the war never ends?

Kyle: Better luck next time

John: Its not that easy

Derek: We might die trying to save the world

(Needing a break, Sarah spends time with Kitty and Chance)

Place: WalMart

Situation: A stuff animal (Giraffe) has captured Chance's attention

Chance ((5 ongoing 6) showing the stuff animal to Sarah): Mommy, I want this

Sarah (puts the stuff animal into the cart): I will buy it for you

Chance: Thanks. I will name him Julius.

Kitty: Julius?!

Sarah: Julius was the sickly baby giraffe that died at the Maryland Zoo.

Kitty (placing three giraffe toys in the cart): I claim these three. Their names  
will be April, Oliver, and Tarji. I remember when we waited for Tarji to be born at Animal Adventure Park in New York.

Sarah: I will buy those three for you

Kitty: Thanks


	50. Ultimate Gift of Love

Sarah's p.o.v

Your ultimate gift of love

A truly kind heart with a warm smile

My fragile precious treasure

I am sure you will able to endure until the end of time


	51. The Dancing Queen of Comedy

Kyle's p.o.v

An unfolding tragedy,

whatever is happening

behind closed doors.

An unfolding tragedy,

whatever is happening

on the battlefield of her

mind. The scars on her

body speaker louder to

me than the pretty melody

that she sings. It will be

a pity and shame if she

is given a halo and wings

before her time. I care

enough to embrace her

and remember her

name. Encircling the

moon, she is the dancing

queen of comedy.


	52. Endlessly Dancing in the crossfire

Sarah's p.o.v

Endlessly dancing in the crossfire

X marks the spot where I almost lost hope

Hold onto me if you must

Always and forever, this is how long you will stay devoted to me

Love and Serenity

Endlessly dancing in the crossfire

Take me apart piece by piece


	53. An Unbreakable Zeal

Sarah's p.o.v

An unbreakable zeal

Grace underpressure and underfire

Our undying love for each other

Nearly getting by without any distractions

Your bright future


	54. Gobetween Me

Kyle's p.o.v

Sail away with my heart, beloved prodigy of mine

I am at your mercy and you are my lifeline

Lingering devotion rushes out of me like ocean waves

Enchantment blesses our lives continuously

Never again will we experience emotional pain

Train of unwritten thoughts, an epic breakdown in communication

A short private lifechanging conversation

Leukemia's song

Keep the lights on, smart creative brain, let the journey begin


	55. October Baby

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 10-3-2009

Special Event: Sarah's 44th birthday

Scene 1: A Doctor's Office

Situation: An Ultrasound Test

Sarah ((seven months pregnant) she is listening to the baby's heartbeat): The baby's heartbeat is music to my ears. This has been a wonderful birthday present.

Kyle (choked up): Happy birthday to you, Sarah. I love you.

Doctor (examining the baby): The baby appears to be in good stable condition

Sarah (choked up): It has been an answer to prayer

Kyle: Definitely

Doctor: By the way, happy birthday

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

Doctor: You are welcome

Kyle: We are looking forward to our precious December Christmas baby

Doctor: It has been amazing and inspiring how you two have been able to juggle both the cancer and pregnancy

Sarah: Despite the circumstances, we have believed that the baby was always meant to be here with us

Doctor: I am happy that you are keeping hope alive

(Happily, Kyle and Sarah bid the nice doctor farewell. After the hospital, Kyle treats Sarah to a movie and blizzard at Dairy Queen. Sarah enjoys her birthday gifts (a movie and a Dairy Queen blizzard) very much. Sarah showers Kyle with love back at the house later on. The flashback ends.)

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 10-3-2017

Special Event: Sarah's 52nd birthday

Scene 1: Outside-on the front lawn

Action: Solemn and meditative, Sarah sits in the swing set. The Las Vegas Massacre and other drama of previous days such as Kasey's ovarian cyst have been weighing heavily on her mind. Sarah doesn't know if she should celebrate her birthday. James Ellison's presence at the house startles her.

Sarah (fearful): Have you come to arrest me?

James (laughing): No

Sarah (looking down at the ground): The world is on fire. Nobody is safe. Why are you so happy?

James: Today, October 3rd is special because it is a certain somebody's birthday

Sarah (somewhat joyful): Today is my birthday. I can't believe you remembered my birthday.

James (giving Sarah a gift): This gift is for you. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't remember your birthday.

Sarah (opening the gift): I never knew we were friends, but thanks anyway

James (with a smirk): You are welcome. With all the drama that is happening these days, I am glad you are alive and my friend.

Sarah (holding up a dream catcher): You got me a dream catcher?!

James: Yes. I hope your dreams will be as sweet as you.

Sarah: I will hang the dream catcher on my wall

James: May God continue to bless you and keep you

(James kisses Sarah's cheek and forehead. He also gives her a hug. Apart of Sarah's heart leaves with him.)

Scene 2: Inside-The Kitchen

Kitty (looking at Sarah's dream catcher): Mommy, what is that you have in your hands?

Sarah: Kit, it is a dream catcher

Chance (intrigued): I want one

Sarah (laughing): Sure

Kyle (making a sandwich): Who gave you the dream catcher?

Sarah: James gave me the dream catcher. He dropped it off while I was outside. It is his birthday gift to me.

John: I am starting to like and trust James again

Derek: Who knew James could outshine Kyle? I think he loves you, Sarah.

Sarah: James does not love me. He is just my friend. My heart will always belong to Kyle.

Derek: Sometimes friends can become lovers

Cameron: How so?

Derek: Why should I explain myself? You can't feel a thing. You don't have a soul as a matter of fact.

Cameron: Sometimes I feel whatever John is experiencing. Doesn't that make us lovers?

John (laughing): Maybe, Cam

Kyle (takes Sarah aside to put on a pretty necklace around her neck): If I haven't said it already, happy birthday and I love you

Sarah (super duper happy): I love the necklace. Thanks.

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (kissing and hugging Kyle): I love you too


	56. Nevertheless Content

**Sarah's p.o.v**

Serenity

Ecstasy

Reckless behavior

Empty state of mind

Nevertheless content

Eyes of Autumn

Victorious underdog

Enchanted songbird

Runaway with the moon

Adventurous spirit of the night

Sail away toward elsewhere

Evening sunset


	57. Yearning For More

John's p.o.v

Yearning for more, our deep desire to set the past on fire. Underneath these bloody stars and stripes, these daily thoughts and flashbacks of ours never stop.

Always drifting elsewhere, we might find ourselves and each other back at square one someday.


	58. X marks the spot where I almost lost you

Sarah's p.o.v

Running to catch my breath

Only God knows how much closer death is

Now and again, I experience a crisis of faith

You and I will and can beat the system

X marks the spot where I almost lost you


	59. Violated and Damaged

Situation: Sarah has been violated, assaulted by an unknown stranger

Sarah's p.o.v

In this dark cold world where is less hope, my life remains a mess. I wonder "why me?" Severely

broken beyond repair, I enter through the back door. God only knows how ashamed and defeated I

feel inside. God only knows the beginning and ending of my trail of tears.


	60. What She Knew and Never Told Me

Kyle's p.o.v

Secretly growing inside her like cancer, what she knew and never told me. There were a few

occasions when she should've came clean.


	61. I am fine and will continue to be okay

Sarah's p.o.v

Knocking on heaven's door, the sky is blue for once today.

I am fine and will continue to be okay. I am not afraid

to stay put where I belong. It's a new beginning for

both you and me.


	62. She Dreams of Stars and Blue Skies

Kyle's p.o.v

Hanging on by a thread, a moment to dread the worse.

In a world where people curse her, she dreams of stars and blue skies.


	63. Henceforth Relief Exists When I am Cut

Sarah's p.o.v

I want to speak, but I am too weak

and afraid. Henceforth relief exists

when I am cut. Your love is pure,

but I rather endure this self torture

alone. Henceforth relief exists when

I am cut.


	64. A Day When She Wore Black

Kyle's p.o.v

Creeping up on me like a heartattack, a day when she wore black. Rushing upstream but always

drowning within the dream, I love you. A time to feel completely safe, happy, and whole, my long

bittersweet December.


	65. My Precious December Christmas Baby

Time Period: A Flashback-Before Kitty's birth

Date: 12-14-2009

Scene 1: The House-The Master Bedroom

Action: A terrible nightmare about Sarah and the baby has created extra unnecessary stress for Kyle in the morning. In reality, Sarah is still alive and heavily pregnant. She rests peacefully beside Kyle in bed.

Kyle (kissing and blessing the child inside Sarah's stomach): I love you

Sarah (waking up): Reese?!

Kyle (rubbing Sarah's stomach): I was just kissing and blessing our unborn child

Sarah (with a smirk): Cool

Kyle (choked up): I had a terrible nightmare about you and the baby. I am very afraid for you.

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): The birth will go smoothly. Please stop worrying.

Scene 2: The Mall

Situation: Sarah and Kyle are walking through the mall and looking for potential Christmas gifts. Plus, Kyle wants to get Sarah's labor started since it is her due date.

Sarah (gripped by a painful contraction, she stands frozen): KYLE..

Kyle (rubbing Sarah's stomach): Is it time?

Sarah (regaining her composure): No. It was just false labor.

Kyle: I am getting tired of these Braxton Hicks. When will the real thing begin?

Sarah: According to the doctor, my water has to break first.

Kyle: Today is your due date. Maybe walking through the mall will speed up things.

Sarah: Its not easy. I will give birth whenever the baby is ready to be born.

Kyle: Sure

Sarah: You will make a wonderful father

Kyle: You will make a fantastic mother

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 12-20-2017

Special Event: Kitty's eighth birthday

Scene 1: The Mall

Kitty (pulling on Sarah's coat): Earth to Mommy?

Sarah (coming out of a daydream): Yes, honey?

Kitty: Today is my birthday

Sarah: I know. I can never forget about your birthday.

Kitty (spots out Santa Claus in the distance): I want to talk to Santa Claus. I do it every year on my birthday.

Sarah (taking Kitty to see Santa Claus): Please be a good little girl for Santa Claus

Kitty: I will

Santa Claus (placing Kitty on his lap): Hello, sweetheart. How may I help you today?

Kitty: I want an Unicorn for Christmas

Santa Claus (amused): An unicorn?

Kitty: If you can't get me an unicorn, I would like to have a cat or a snow globe

Santa Claus: I will be able to get a cat or a snow globe for you

Kitty (departing from Santa Claus): Thanks

Sarah (grabbing Kitty's hand): Lets go home, princess

Scene 2: The House

Action: Sarah and Kitty walk in on the rest of the family trying to decorate the Christmas tree

Chance (now six years old): I want to put on the angel

Kyle (helps Chance put the angel on top of the tree): Steady her now, buddy

Sarah and Kitty: Awe

John: I miss the days when I used to be that young and cute

Sarah (to John): You will always be my baby

Derek: I wish I had a child of my own

Cameron: If Jesse didn't lose the baby, you would've had a child around Kitty's age.

Derek (somewhat emotional, he yells at Cameron): Shut up

Kitty (looking around for her birthday gifts): Where are my presents?

Kyle: You will get your gifts at dinner time

(After decorating the Christmas tree, the gang treats Kitty to a movie and dinner at a local restaurant. Kitty receives a snow globe and other exciting stuff as birthday gifts.)

* * *

Date: Still 12-20-2017-A Continuation of Kitty's 8th birthday

Time Period: A Flashback and DVD movie that Sarah and Kyle are watching

Event: Kitty's birth

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Doctor: You are struggling to deliver the baby. I will have to perform an episiotomy. This small opening will help to release the baby.

Sarah (desperate to be rid of the baby): ok

Doctor (cutting Sarah): This is going to hurt, but remember to breathe

Sarah (screaming and crying in Kyle's arms): AHA...AHA...AHA...AHA..

Nurse (cleaning up Sarah's bloodshed): Sarah is losing a lot of blood

Kyle (emotional, he strokes Sarah's hair): I love you

Sarah (sniffling): I love you too

A nurse: I can see the head! It is right there!

The doctor (to Sarah): Please stop pushing

Sarah (becoming worried): Why?!

The doctor: The shoulders are stuck

Kyle (gasps in horror): OH MY GOD

The doctor (pulling out the baby): The baby must be delivered asap

Sarah (screaming and crying hysterically as she pushes): AHA...AHA..AHA

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): You got this, sweetheart

The doctor (placing the crying babe on Sarah's stomach): Here is your daughter

Sarah (exhausted but beaming with joy over her newborn daughter): She's perfect and ever so precious

Kyle: Kitty is as beautiful as you

(Then the Flashback and movie ends)

Time Period: The Present Reality

Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Kyle (totally amazed): Wow!

Sarah (putting the disk back into its case): Kitty's birth was extraordinary. I still  
remember the birth as if it happened yesterday. I can't believe our little princess celebrated her eighth birthday today?

(Right on time, Kitty comes to them for a goodnight hug and kiss. Christmas, New Years Eve, and New Years Day are just as thrilling as Kitty's birthday.)


	66. Essential You

Kyle's p.o.v

Decades of you, miscellaneous pictures. Eighth world wonder, carnival of fairy dust, impending birth of something brand new. Delicate strength, essential you, a timeless classic

beauty. Sacred historical artifacts, these distorted fragmented pieces. Your ashes, lingering scattered remnants. Uncommon uniqueness, my faith in you.


	67. Not Now, but When

Sarah's p.o.v

Not now, but when will my heart stop bleeding?

I will try my best to get everything off my chest.

Not now, but when will the stars and the

scars on my body begin to heal? Not now,

but when will you head west?


	68. Dancing with my heart outside my chest

Kyle's p.o.v

Dancing with my heart outside my chest,

I am broken wide open. I hide out in the

darkest corners of my mind. I don't mind

chasing after the wind in which is you.


	69. You begin it with a kiss and promise

Sarah's p.o.v

You know me inside out like your favorite shirt.

You have my heart and undivided attention.

You begin it with a kiss and promise.


	70. Even now you are not worthless

Kyle's p.o.v

You experience stress more than heavenly bliss.

Even now you are not worthless. I wish I could

crawl deep down into that dark hole of yours.


	71. Sugar Baby Sweetheart

Sarah's p.o.v

Born to be a shining star

A real life magical unicorn

My sugar baby sweetheart

Born to be divine and mine forever

In this life or the hereafter

Never let me go


	72. A Time To Wait and See

John's p.o.v

Barely breathing

A time to wait and see

Seeking the truth and finding my faith in the process

I can only go so far


	73. Taking on the inferno

Sarah's p.o.v

Taking on the inferno

I am somebody's hero

God only knows how much I can endure

Hold on to me for you are my cure

Taking on the inferno

I am not afraid to die


	74. Holding Her Bleeding Heart In My Hands

Kyle's p.o.v

Holding her bleeding heart in my hands

I watch her melt like snow under the spotlight

God and his angels kiss her goodnight on my behalf

Holding her bleeding heart in my hands

I see the world differently


	75. Even Now Under A Pinkish Purple Sky

Sarah's p.o.v

Even now under a pinkish purple sky,

I feel like I am knocking on heaven's door.

You catch me when I fall to the floor crying

and bleeding uncontrollably. I wonder "why me, Lord?"


	76. Night of The Restless Dreamer

Kyle's p.o.v

This Woman's Work

Hanging on by a moment of happiness

An endless marathon

Night of the restless dreamer

A lost wandering soul

My beloved muse


	77. Dancing Around Destiny and Fate

Sarah's p.o.v

Dancing around Destiny and fate

I am surely a delicate flower

Always losing and yet regaining strength

I am learning the power of my voice


	78. Your Softer Kind Good Side

John's p.o.v

Leaning on me for strength

Your softer kind good side

One light shining amidst darkness

Nevertheless pure joy

Life's greatest treasure

Your softer kind good side


	79. Even Now You Run Into Danger With Me

Sarah's p.o.v

I lose everything in the fire.

I am close enough to the flames

to get burned myself. Both your hands

and heart bleed crimson. Even now you

run into danger with me. You know the

real me when I am a stranger

to myself.


	80. Sacred and Special Valentine of Mine

Sarah's p.o.v continued

Please come and shine your radiant light in my direction. I feel at home whenever you are near. Fear

doesn't have a strong hold on me right then and there. Your childlike heart and spirit brings out my

softer side. You are a very sacred and special valentine of mine.


	81. The Eternal Night & Dawn of Your Mind

Kyle's p.o.v

You are a dark mischievous rogue.

You are long over due for a brutal

wake up call. You will probably keep on

bumping into the same wall until your face is

black and blue. You see the world in red and black,

not in different colors. Your pessimism

and skepticism, is this just a phrase or

a permanent condition?


	82. A Savior of The Bewitching Midnight Hour

John's p.o.v

Mental internal anguish

A savior of the bewitching midnight hour

Your dark side that nobody knows exist

Even now you bleed and suffer like Christ


	83. Your Road To Recovery and Redemption

Kyle's p.o.v

The truth is you are not fine at all. Behind

closed doors, your mind is a battlefield. If I could

I would shield you from this harsh brutal reality.

It is your personal road to recovery and redemption

that is at stake here.


	84. My Dark Twisted Destiny and Fate

Sarah's p.o.v

Mayhem

A lingering and wandering spirit of the night

My dark twisted destiny and fate

A crisis of faith

Your and mine brutal wake up call


	85. Running Around In Circles Around You

Kyle's p.o.v

Running around in circles around you,

my heart skips a beat. I am caught up

in the storms of your life. My heart cries

and bleeds for you. I am tired and weary,

but my feet stay planted on this holy fertile ground.

I dare not make a sound or create chaos.

Running around in circles around you,

I am lost for you have all of me.

I can't let go of this idea that I mean

something to you. My fate and destiny

are intertwined with yours. I know you

have freewill, but still believe there is

hope for us.


	86. His and Her Babies and Little Angels

Sarah's p.o.v

Reaching for Heaven

Even now it is a long shot

Always coming around in full circle

Colorful blossoming roses and memories

His and her babies and little angels


End file.
